1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to firearm safety devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved firearm safety apparatus wherein the same permits visual illumination during selective positions of a safety mechanism relative to an associated firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanical safety devices in cooperation with various firearms are frequently inconvenient during hunting conditions. Such mechanical devices are frequently awkward in permitting an operator of the firearm to appreciate whether a firearm safety device is in an engaged or disengaged position. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing an illumination member in association with the firearm to effect illumination of the member upon the firearm being in a ready-to-fire condition. Prior art illumination members in association with a firearm may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 786,227 to Logan, et al. wherein a battery supply effects illumination of a site member in association with a firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,134,406 to Jacobs provides a stock mounted battery cooperative with a switch to effect illumination of a bulb member in the gun stock when the safety mechanism is in a raised configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,561 to Lanning utilized to bore-site a long barreled shotgun or rifle to permit an enhanced pre-siting of a firearm prior to its use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,566 to Cornett provides for a gun light selectively illuminated to enhance firing of the firearm in limited light conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,071 to Pillsbury provides an illumination member mounted on a rifle to sign al other hunters of the presence of the signal to minimize accidental injury to hunters utilizing the device.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved firearm safety apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in providing visual illumination of a safety device preventing discharge of the firearm and this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.